Biotech Weaponry
Combat Gauntlets The asevla wear gauntlets on their hand to boost or modify the way they project dominion or to use dominion from a school they don't naturally have control over. Energy Dominion Energy dominion weapons shoot beams of heat, light, or electricity that are incredibly devastating. They are the dominant form of weapon that are used by the Asevla. Light Projector This basic cannon can shoot beams of any color. Colors inside the visual spectrum are preferred to see where shots are landing. Colors outside that spectrum are used for stealthier purposes. Heat Projector This shoots red beams of heat that often turn atmosphere to plasma. They tend to be slightly more powerful than light projectors but suffer more greatly. Heat projectors can also be used to project cones of flame. Cold Projector This shoots blue beams that, when they strike the target, sap the heat from the target and either send it into the nearby environment or return it to the gauntlet. The latter is usually not preferred though some models combine a heat and a cold projector to alternate, using the stored heat to augment the next heat blast. Such models are more finicky, subject to rapid temperature change, but quite effective. Lightning Cannon These project powerful positive or negative electrical charges. Usually, such weapons have a difficult time containing powerful electrical surges, leading to a powerful, short range, devastating electrical pulse. Lighter versions are nonlethal while more powerful blasters can unleash a powerful area effect that moves around corners, fries nerves, and deals a large amount of damage. Life Dominion Life dominion weapons drain the life out of the target directly. They are more effective against targets who are wearing mechtech armor. Death Blaster This is the most directly lethal life blaster. The beams cause the cells they hit to instantly perform actions that result in cellular death. This is also quite devastating to biotech. Death blasters often aren't the most lethal of blasters, but they have few countermeasures against them. Healing Projector Healing can be an incredibly complex issue, but the basics are simple as can be. A healing projector is simply pointed at the target to flood them with life energy, and the target's body rapidly repairs damage according to the soul's blueprint. This is equally effective on people as it is biotech. Force Dominion Force weapons shoot all manner of projectiles at high velocity. Warp projectiles open up a portal to warp that can deal massive damage to an enemy or banish them to warp entirely, though these are bulky and difficult to use. Force dominion also produces sonic cannons which are good at penetrating armor. Force Blaster This projects a concussive wave of levitation to rapidly shove the target back. This might be damage, but the effect might be toned down for non-lethal purposes, or to aid moving allies around (though other tools are usually used for this). Sonic Blaster This uses powerful sound waves to penetrate armor and deal intense damage. The sonic effects can also deafen hearing and sonar systems. Barrier Projector This creates a solid wall in one direction that blocks incoming fire while letting things go through from behind. Multiple soldiers using these in a line can form a shield wall that still has uses even though high-powered weaponry is rendering it less useful with each powered year. Projectile Launcher Asevla generally prefer to blast targets with dominion directly, but the projectile launcher has found specialized use, and encounters with human mag weapons have caused the asevla to reevaluate this technology. Projectile launchers use force dominion to accelerate a projectile to high speeds. While this is nowhere near the lightspeed velocity of using dominion directly, projectile launchers can fire a variety of rounds suiting almost any purpose. Typical * Standard: The default rounds often consist of slugs made of otherwise worthless materials such as iron or ceramic. * Improvised: Projectiles never touch the "barrel" of the launcher. In a pinch, the launcher can fire anything that fits, such as sand or gravel. * Toxin: Rounds can excrete any of the myriad toxic cocktails the asevla have developed. Some are targeted to a specific race, some will affect any race, even turgons. Some interfere with biotech while others do not. Some cause quick death while others will cause sleep. A few cause intense neurological effects in the target such as berserker rage or insanity, most potently in a specific race. Some are darts, some are designed like reverse leeches, and others leave an effect on contact. Some only affect certain types of biotech. in general, the more targeted the toxin, the more effective. * Explosive: Packing a round with hypercarbs makes it explode on impact. * Incendiary: These are a mixture of hypercarbs and complex oils that flare up into a massive fire. While most biotech is hardened against heat to some degree, these rounds find specialty use. * Lamprey: These stick to the target and deliver an incapacitating shock using bioelectricity. They continue to deliver that shock as long as they receive the signal to, and can keep a target subdued in excruciating pain for up to 15 minutes. Turgons will experience a light tickling sensation. * Plague: These rounds are coated with bacteria that are designed to rapidly deconstruct any organic matter they come in contact with and reproduce. This can take up to 10 seconds to kill a person and longer to destroy biotech, but they can be a horrible disruptive influence on enemy materiel and personnel. Most biotech will formulate an immune system response after a few minutes, but by then a lot of damage is done. * Acid and Base: Fiction is full of acids that can burn through a concrete floor in seconds. Such acids are ridiculous, but the asevla do have potent acids and bases that produce toxic smoke or other horrible effects on contact. Mind Dominion Mind weapons are used to demoralize, confuse, and disrupt the enemy, and they are the least detectable, but they are unable to deal damage. The exception are psychic grenades, which are an ultraminds designed to tear themselves apart while spreading the agony of that destruction to any thinking creature around it that it their brain begins hemorrhaging blood. Psychic grenades and warheads are illegal and using them is a war crime. Sleep Blaster This drains the target's spirit and causes them to get increasingly drowsy. It is an effective non-lethal weapon, but it is not preferred in desperate combat, as it is slow to take down opponents. Confusion Blaster This inflicts a particular state of mind on the enemy, such as anger or fear or insanity, specific to the weapon. While this is nearly worthless against older asevla, it is more useful against less grounded races especially those in the alliance. High Dominion The high dominion is unable to deal damage directly, but its ability to aid a caster in using their own dominion is unparalleled. Dominion Revoker This is a nonlethal way to shut down an organism's right to use dominion. Eventually, an asevla will regain their right to use dominion, but the effect is permanent on biotech. Amplifiers, Focusers, and Extenders High dominion has the ability to modify the way spells are cast. To that end it can add extra power or control, extend range, or even cause area effects or a thousand other variations in the spell that a caster might find useful.